Superhero Showdown
by Marine101
Summary: One man, one mission and one chance... When Savage's mentor arrives to avenge him, he could change things for the Warriors forever. Will they lose one of their own or will the team succeed in bringing him back by sending someone just as far?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

Bob was a genius who was abused as a child and bullied later on. Bob wanted to make everyone pay and so created the Chip, a powerful device that gave you any power you wanted but then he realized he should test it out.

He scoured the globe in search of the perfect subject and came across Ariel Tithalon. He gave Ariel the power of the chip but he himself had never used it. Now Ariel was dead and Bob wanted to avenge him by annihilating those responsible.

He had spent months recreating 5 chips and gathering information on Ariel's death. He made sure that the Warriors as they were called could not defeat him by overloading his chips so he had two spare on his wrists.

He had 3 chips giving him powers making him thrice as strong as Savage had ever been and less vulnerable too.

Bob looked around his little techno hide out and then back at the chips in his hand. He hurried to the machine and placed in the chips before connecting various tubes to himself. The chips were then connected to his brain and nervous system giving him superpowers.

When he unhooked everything he felt unimaginable power. He smiled sinisterly and rubbed his hands together," Warriors, it is time for you to pay,"

He marched straight over to NLS and stormed in getting rid of all security in the process.

Electro, a good super hero came hurrying over to the team and the kids.

"Get ready to fight! We are under attack," he yelled as Bob burst in. Electro covered the boys with his force field and got them to the safety of the medical center before remaining on guard.

Every hero in the building joined the Warriors in battle stance.

"You may leave," Bob said," I only want the Warriors."

"Not gonna happen pal," Blizzard spoke

"Yup, you want one of us you gotta get through all of us," Thunderclap voiced

"Very well," Bob knelt low and released a pulse wave that caused everyone to fall back ward. Many heroes just got up and began fighting.

Tony was jumping from power to power mimicking everyone in the room, Tim was electrocuting Bob on sensitive places that Ziva pointed out while super speeding and landing a few punches as well.

Jenny had turned invisible and was currently distracting Bob while the heroes fought.

Gibbs was airborne, firing lasers and directing the attacks when the unexpected happened. McGee was in direct line of Bob's arm and Gibbs tapped into his thoughts before throwing himself in front of McGee.

Bob had already fired and could not do anything. A laser so powerful that it practically lit up the room struck Gibbs in the torso burning a hole through his body and so one Leroy Jethro Gibbs collapsed.

The battle wore on and McGee was the only one who saw the blood and Gibbs unmoving form. He felt anger course through his veins and suddenly he surprised everyone by running forward.

He ran straight at Bob and everything Bob threw at him made no difference. When he collided, a crack was heard and that impact jerked McGee out of the 'spell' he was under.

But all was not lost; McGee realized that since Bob was not hurt he must have cracked the chip. He called to Tony who used his x – ray vision to confirm that Tim had broken the chip's protective shell.

McGee being an MIT graduate and familiar with electronics deduced that shell was what made it water proof and now the electronics were exposed. He glanced around and caught sight of Blizzard and Lava.

He made his way to them avoiding the hurling bolts, fire and of course lasers. After McGee shared his theory in a shortened version, Blizzard let out a continuous spray of ice directly at the hole in Bob's chest and Lava added a little heat causing it to become water.

Water seeped into the chip causing it to spark and electrocute Bob. McGee did not wait to see what happened after that, he just gathered up the team and got to Gibbs.

Jenny felt her body go limp. There was no way that he would survive. The team got Gibbs down to the medical facility and Alan and Ducky sprang into action determined to try and save Gibbs although it would not happen.

He was hooked up to several machines and the team watched in shock, tears running down their faces. Alan shook his head before lowering it.

Ziva walked over to Gibbs side and placed her hand on his chest. Suddenly a lot of beeping was heard but instead of grieving Ducky and Alan broke into grins.

"Ducky?" Jenny questioned quietly

"His heart rate is going up and his vitals are improving," Alan asked rubbing his forehead seeming perplexed.

Ziva however snapped them all out of their daze," Alan would you give me a bed?"

Alan seemed even more perplexed but obeyed. Ziva moved the bed next to Gibbs. Then she held his hand and slowly his wounds faded slowly and reappeared on Ziva.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like being trapped in a nightmare you couldn't get away from as color returned to Gibbs' pale face and the color drained from Ziva's. Little by little the hole in Gibbs' torso closed up as another hole opened on Ziva's body.

Alan watched, his jaw practically touching the ground. Jenny looked on with hope in her eyes and Abby, Tim, Tony and Ducky held their breaths.

Ziva's healing power closed up the hole and all the other injuries she had absorbed. She felt drained but looking over a Gibbs who was blinking, she knew it was worth it.

Gibbs jerked upright which was expected since the last he remembered he was in battle. His sudden movements caused majority of the machines to disconnect from his body.

Ducky wanted to yell at him for being so careless but the relief was so great even Ducky couldn't find any words. Abby threw herself at Gibbs alongside Jenny and Gibbs was startled.

"What happened to Bob and me?" Gibbs asked trying to balance himself with Abby and Jenny.

Tony helped Ziva off the bed," Boss Bob is dead, thanks to Tim," Tony said with a grin.

"You came back from the dead, thanks to Ziva and went there because of me," Tim explained whispering the last part.

Gibbs got to him in a flash, forcing Tim to look into his eyes," Tim, it's my job to protect you and I will. It is better me than you, any of you, got it? Besides you brought Bob down and made me proud,"

Tim nodded mutely and Gibbs turned to Ziva who was leaning on Tony, "I owe you Ziver,"

"I will collect Jethro," Ziva said with a smile, repeating the words that they had uttered a life time ago.

Alan chose then to speak," Ziva, what was that?"

"I do not know," Ziva said honestly

"You know, I think I should run a test again, this time to detect dormant powers as well!" Alan said with a frown

"I think that would be wise," Ducky told him clapping him on the shoulder and moving to check on the boys.

Ducky bandaged some off the self-inflicted wounds on Gibbs arms while Alan prepped the equipment then called the team in," You know the drill,"

"Actually we don't," Tony replied

"Oh yes you all were unconscious when I did it the first time," Alan realized before walking them through the procedure.

The capsule did its work and Alan was standing with the results minutes later. Medical staffs were currently bringing in more injured superheroes so Alan handed Gibbs the papers and ushered them all out.

The team followed Gibbs wondering what other cool powers they might get. When they arrived in the bullpen it was a disaster. Bob's electrified corpse was still lying at the spot where he fell.

"McGee, in dire situations you become an unstoppable force," Gibbs addressed McGee who then told Gibbs about the takedown. Gibbs nodded in appreciation before moving on to Ziva.

"Ziver, you can absorb wounds and your healing powers will heal you of it," Gibbs told Ziva with a smile before he turned to Tony and Jenny," Tony, you can absorb other energy as well and Jenny will someday be able to stretch herself,"

"I can't wait for that power to kick in! Invisibility is useless," Jenny exclaimed, throwing her hands up

"What about you Gibbs?" Ziva asked

"Top Secret," Gibbs replied with a smirk, his super senses were an advantage and he wasn't letting go that easily. Alan did not read it so Gibbs incinerated it with his heat vision before leaving for coffee.

Once again the NCIS team had went up against all odds and came out the victor.


End file.
